During Phase-I, a superior non-scarring laser treatment for removing tattoos, and an effective therapy for epidermal pigmented lesions were developed, using Q-switched ruby laser (QSRL) pulses. Phase-II studies will: (1) implement and test Q-switched lasers designed specifically for dermatology, (2) treat a large number of tattoo patients to fully assess responses, in two.clinical sites (3) further optimize tattoo therapy by controlled variation of pulsewidth and wavelength, (4) perform a clinical dose/response study of epidermal and dermal hyperpigmentation using QSRL, and (5) produce and if possible optimize laser-induced leukotrichia (permanent hair bleaching). Controlled clinical, histologic, and electron microscopic observations will be used as endpoints. These studies should lead directly to improved therapies, FDA approval, and a highly favorable position for Lasermetrics within a new medical device market.